1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules, and particularly, to an anti-shake camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules and image sensors are key components of camera modules. In normal use of a camera module, light rays coming from an object, transmit through the lens module along a predetermined path and fall on a central region of the image sensor. That is, an image plane of the object is precisely on the image sensor, and thus a clear image is obtained. However, inadvertent shaking of the camera module may occur during the time that an image is captured. When this happens, either or both of the lens module and the image sensor may move slightly relative to the object. In such case, the light rays from the object may not accurately fall on the image sensor. That is, the image plane of the object may not be precisely on the image sensor, resulting in a blurry image.
What is needed, therefore, is a camera module which can overcome the above shortcomings.